


Now, We

by aruhime



Series: We [1]
Category: VICTON (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25997881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aruhime/pseuds/aruhime
Summary: Seungsik laughed helplessly. He had been enduring the urge to kiss Chan’s cheek for a while now. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend beat him to it. “Can I kiss you?”“Okay,” Chan giggled. “Anything else you want to do?”He let out a long breath and placed his chin on Chan’s shoulder. “I also want to pass chemistry.”
Relationships: Heo Chan/Kang Seungsik
Series: We [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891948
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	Now, We

**Author's Note:**

> Another domestic dump for feeding myself! Based on a random meme textpost I found on pinterest that said that exact conversation on the summary. I made this with that Japan-esque summer break except it's exam season which supposed to be around spring if I'm not mistaken, lol.
> 
> Please bear with the grammatical error as I finish this at three in the morning with no beta, lmao. (Also, I suck at giving title. If it doesn't make sense, it's all on me.)
> 
> (psst, maybe read with listening to Day6's When You Love Someone)

It hadn’t been too long, really, but Seungsik’s back was already drenched with sweat. He didn’t stop his bike, though. It would be even hotter if he stopped midway to the beach, so he endured his sticking shirt and continued to bike. Chan was ahead of him, with his own bicycle, but Chan had always been a beagle—meaning he had too much energy, more than Seungsik had.

Sensing that Seungsik was falling behind him, Chan stopped. Seungsik could see the impatient grin on his face.

“Come on, Ssik-ah!”

“Yeah, yeah,” Seungsik said tiredly, but he did increase his speed.

It was when Seungsik finally caught on him, Chan mounted his bike again. This time, he generously set his pace with Seungsik’s.

“It’s our last free day,” Chan raved. His voice was thick with excitement. “Today, we need to spend the time well.”

Seungsik huffed, partly because Chan was such a drama queen, partly because of the hot and humid air. “It’s why you tricked me on going to the beach with you?”

“I’m not tricking you!” Chan protested. “You know we’re going to the beach, Ssik-ah. If you’re tired, blame it on your old bones.”

“Oh, shut it, I’m only eight months older than you.”

Chan laughed.

It was true, though. Seungsik had agreed to Chan’s invitation to the beach few days ago, but he didn’t expect the sun would burn the heck out of his skin like this. The sky was a very clear shade of pastel blue. Thankfully his mom had slapped a lot of sunscreen before he went out earlier. He hoped Chan got his sunscreen, too.

Two days from now, they would have their final exam. It was the final _final_ exam, the last one before they finally graduate from high school. Chan proposed this short trip for them to relax before the big week.

“It helps to unwind your brain,” Chan had come up to Seungsik’s class after school. “Well, it does help mine, though.”

“Mhm,” Seungsik mumbled, unconvinced.

“I promise, it would help! Have you ever heard about how the brain cannot functioning if there’s so much stress and pressure—”

“Yeah, I get it,” Seungsik propped his head on his desk. “When?”

Chan’s eyes brightened. “You want to go?”

“Do I have any choice?”

“Ah, Seungsik, don’t be like that,” Chan nudged Seungsik’s arm playfully. “If you really don’t want to go, it’s okay. As long as your reason is reasonable.”

“So, studying is not a reasonable reason?” Seungsik scoffed, but not unkindly. “It’s okay. I kinda want to go, too. I’ve been cooped up in my room for too long.”

It was the truth, but mostly Seungsik’s agreement had something to do with how Chan’s expression lit up and proceed to set the possible date and time.

And, really, even though the sun was blazing right on top of their heads, the breeze was nice. Seungsik glad he didn’t refuse the invitation. Chan didn’t choose the main route, instead they went through the shorter and quieter route where cars and busses didn’t pass by. It meant a rougher pathway, but the scenery was good too.

In between the breeze and their bicycle’s sound, Seungsik could hear Chan hummed a familiar song. Seungsik joined him, ringing his bell in lieu of the beat.

Chan was right, this short trip cleared one’s mind. At least that was what Seungsik thought when he saw Chan burst into a giggling fit when Seungsik rang his bell on the wrong beat.

(Seungsik didn’t know he was a good observant until he noticed that Chan’s hair was longer now. It fluttered with the breeze, some of them plastered on his forehead, sticky with sweat. When was the last time he cut his hair? He needed to cut it shorter for the graduation photo. Chan didn’t look like he minded, though. Besides, he looked good.)

Finally, after countless of intended ringing-his-bell-on-the-wrong-beat, Seungsik could smell the salt in the air.

“It’s here, it’s here!” Chan quickened his pace. Seungsik followed.

They had been here for several times already. Sometimes with their group of friends, mostly only the two of them. It didn’t wind down Chan’s excitement, though. Seungsik didn’t know whether it was because of today’s purpose, or he was just tired of math equations and Krebs cycle diagram.

They parked their bike carelessly and ran straight away towards the warm sand. Perhaps because today was technically a day in a weekday, the beach was nearly empty. There were three other people aside from Chan and Seungsik, but they were far enough for them to actually see their faces.

Chan ran towards the water, his hand flailing excitedly.

Now that they were on the shore, the wind was much harsher than when they were still on the road earlier. Seungsik huffed at how his own hair quickly messed up, no matter how many times he tried to tidy it up. He regretted not bringing his cap earlier.

“It’s okay, Ssik-ah,” Chan laughed, raising his hand to ruffled Seungsik’s already-messy hair, not really making any impact, honestly. His own hair was also unkempt, just like his bed hair in the morning. “You’re still stupidly gorgeous with messy hair.”

“So, I’m stupid now?” Seungsik raised his eyes. Chan only responded with sticking out his tongue.

Honestly, they didn’t do anything there. Seungsik sat a little bit higher from the water line, watching Chan, who was now crouching and digging holes on the wet sand. Seungsik didn’t want to know what he had found there.

Today, the word ‘exam’ was strictly prohibited, along with other school-related stuff. They had been working and studying hard, up until this point, and they deserved a day off. It was the time to rest their tired brain for a while, Chan had said with full dimples, and Seungsik had agreed, as he usually did with whatever Chan was saying.

Yet, although he already agreed, naturally Seungsik couldn’t really keep his mind off of his unattended books left open on his desk back at home.

“Seungsik, look, a worm!”

“What the hell, don’t bring it here—Chan, no!”

Too late, Chan already ran full speed to where Seungsik sat, bringing a short tree branch with a long and wiggly worm hanging on it. Seungsik shrieked, he was forced to get up and ran away if he didn’t want Chan swaying the worm in front of his nose.

“I hate you, oh my god, stop—!”

“I won’t stop until you greet this lovely worm right here,” Chan continued to chase Seungsik, laughing too loud for Seungsik’s liking. He was holding a worm, for god’s sake, he didn’t have to be too amused like that.

And, just like that, Seungsik was also forced to get up and ran away from his weighing thought for a while. Seungsik temporarily forgot how he had done his calculation wrong on the mock exam yesterday, and, instead, focusing his energy to direct the worm back to Chan’s face. They struggled for some time; the poor worm was hanging (and probably already dead) as Seungsik tried to draw the stick near Chan’s nose.

“Okay, Seungsik, I’m sorry—no! Seungsik!”

“This lovely worm,” Seungsik nudged the worm closer, laughing, while Chan was trying to push Seungsik’s arm off of his face. “Wants to kiss you.”

“Nooo, it’s gross!”

“Glad we’re on the same page now!” Seungsik sighed, eventually stopped pushing the worm and threw it away. Chan giggled.

“Yeah, but I manage to clear your frown away.” Chan said, smiling this time. Seungik wanted to poke his dimples, and so he did. He loved how Chan was slightly leaning into his touch.

“It’s still gross!”

“Worth it,” Chan teased, flashing a peck on Seungsik’s cheek.

Seungsik laughed helplessly. He had been enduring the urge to kiss Chan’s cheek for a while now. He couldn’t believe that his boyfriend beat him to it. “Can I kiss you?”

“Okay,” Chan giggled. “Anything else you want to do?”

As Seungsik seized Chan’s waist and swung him a little, he genuinely glad that he didn’t turn down Chan’s invitation few days ago. He let out a long breath and placed his chin on Chan’s shoulder. “I also want to pass chemistry.”

“I thought we’re agreed on no exam stuff today!”

**Author's Note:**

> come and yell about them with me in my [cc](https://curiouscat.me/aruhxme) or [twitter!](https://twitter.com/chaniiro)


End file.
